narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinsei Zou
Kinsei Zou (ぞう キンセイ, Zou Kinsei) is a chūnin of Kusagakure’s Zou clan and a member of Team Ginta with Kentaro Shida and Inari Gatama. As a member of the Zou clan, he has been taught many sword skills using their hiden technique. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kinsei becomes the head of the Zou clan. He marries Inari and has a daughter Izumi. Background While in the Academy, Kinsei was one of the top students in the class. He had high taijutsu scores and topped the class in shurikenjutsu. His academic grades were not too far behind Kazō and Kentaro and his skills with hand seals were second only to Kazō’s. He was also one of the popular boys, with Kasumi and Inari as his biggest admirers. He had his small group of friends he hung around; in a way, rivaling that of Kazō’s group. He didn’t care for Kazō and his friends, seeing them as losers. The groups would often challenge each other to games of Ninja, and were usually evenly matched. After graduating, he was placed on a team with Inari and Kentaro. He was ok with Inari being on his team since he knew she could stick up for herself and hold her own in a fight. Kentaro, however, was a different story. He couldn’t see himself working well with the boy, and figured he would need to do more to make up for what Kentaro lacked. This changed after their sensei’s first test. When Inari was in danger during the test, Kentaro was the one to save her. Kinsei wasn’t able to react quickly enough and hated himself for it. What made him angrier was how Kentaro acted after it was done. His brave face that he wore while getting Inari out had shattered once she was safe. He couldn’t believe the boy could change so suddenly, and confronted him. Kentaro said that was the scariest thing he had ever done, but that he couldn’t show it at that time. He said he had to appear in control for Inari, who had broken down from fear. Kinsei realized the boy could do something he couldn’t. He then acknowledged Kentaro’s ability to react instantaneously, despite fear, and said he was glad the boy was on his team. Personality Kinsei has a fairly serious attitude. During his Academy days, he was one of the top students, so he could be a bit conceited with his abilities. These traits were part of the reason he was so popular among the female students. Along with putting himself on a pedestal, he would also put a few other people down. Kazō and his friends were usually the ones to receive this treatment. Even with his dislike for Kazō's group, they gave him a fair challenge during their games, so he put up with them. During these games he would show his competitive side, and he hates to lose. This side of him is also seen when he fights, as he will rarely back down. After passing their first test as genin, Kinsei has begun to see that he can't do everything. Seeing Kentaro succeeding where he failed has given him a new respect for the boy and the two have been on friendlier terms ever since. He is willing to help Kentaro as much as he needs and trusts Kentaro will be able to handle things when he can't. Appearance Kinsei is of average height with black eyes and pale violet hair. He has long bangs that stick up from his head and droop down. He wears a light grey sleeveless shirt with charcoal colored pants. He carries a sword on his back that’s held with a cord, and a tantō strapped to the back of his waist. Abilities Kenjutsu As a member of the Zou Clan, Kinsei utilizes sword techniques as his main form of fighting. The Zou Clan has a special form of sword fighting, sharing some similarities with samurai. Using chakra flow into their blades, they have the ability to transform them into various forms. Unlike samurai, the transformations are not made of chakra, but are changes from one sword type into another. Kinsei utilizes many sword forms in battle, but his most common are a sickle-like short sword and an ōdachi. Nature Transformation Kinsei also has earth release ninjutsu at his disposal. His most used move being his Liquefied Earth Technique. This move turns the surrounding land into a semi-liquid state that will slowly drag the enemy down. With this technique, Kinsei is one of the few in the Zou Clan who can successfully wield an ōdachi on foot. Normally a blade of that length can only be used while on horseback. Because of the liquid, his blade can pass through the ground easier, allowing for a full swing. Placing his sword into the ground during this technique lets him use his Thousand Earth Swords. As the blade sinks into the ground, many blades made of earth erupt around him. Status Part II Kusa History Arc In a flashback, Kinsei is seen in the Academy. On their first day of class, he heard Kazō claiming the best was saved for last, when roll was taken. Alphabetically, Kinsei came after, and agreed that the best was last. He eventually formed a sort of rivalry with Kazō that centered on his annoyance at the boy’s smartass attitude. Their groups often faced each other in games of Ninja and were usually tied for wins. Team Ginta Arc Kusa's Prodigy Arc Kinsei is seen in a flashback taking the Chūnin Exams along with his teammates and Kasumi’s team. Little Ninja Arc Kinsei travels with his team and Team Yon-Tao to a small, nearby village. Kazō’s little sister Miko joins them since it is just a D-rank. Technically Team Yon-Tao didn’t even need to go, but it made for a nice trip. While Team Ginta handled the mission, Miko would be able to travel and see how a ninja works, firsthand. They first visit a shrine near the village entrance. Inside, a few people seem to be praying. The group speaks to a woman who explains the purpose of the shrine. On one wall, an image is shown that represents the spirit of the shrine. A large bell hung next to the picture with a long rope attached to the clapper. People would come to the shrine to pray for things they were trying to find. When they found what they were looking for, they would ring the bell. After more exploring of the village, they hear a tale of a man who lived long ago. Instead of dying, his spirit took shelter in the land. The tale stated that the spirit gained special abilities by becoming one with nature. After meeting those who hired them, they learned that a group of bandits had been causing some trouble the day before. Since they were already there, they agreed to take a look into it when their mission was done. Kazō made sure Miko remained at his side as they walked around the village. They soon found the bandits outside of the village, and swiftly took care of them. Before heading back, Kasumi sensed a larger chakra signature. A suit of armor appeared, without a person inside, and seemed to lock on to their position. Kazō took Miko away and told her to go hide somewhere. Meanwhile, Kinsei and the others led the new enemy away to fight it. It proved to be more than just armor, however, and revealed various weapons hidden inside of it that prevented most of their attacks from landing. The armor fended off their attacks for a bit longer and fled, leaving them worn out and confused. Heading back, Kinsei thought he heard a voice. Looking around, He found a pile of earth and clay in a small humanoid shape. He implied it must be the man’s spirit they had heard about. The spirit was able to speak through telepathy when contact was made. He asked about the suit of armor but the spirit only said it could be dangerous to deal with. A small rock was unearthed that Kinsei carried in his pocket to keep in contact with the spirit. Kinsei hurried back with Kazō and the others to find Miko. They found that she had gotten hurt after the armor found her hiding when it left their battle. She didn’t have any wounds, but complained of severe pains. Kazō tried to comfort her as he carried her back to the small village. Unfortunately, before he could make it, the pain became too much and Miko died in his arms. Rain had begun to fall, and the group took shelter in a small cavern nearby. Kinsei stood with Kentaro and Oda as Kazō tried to come to terms with what happened. He tried to tell Kentaro to keep his emotions in check, but was told to shut up. After a time, the suit of armor returned. The group surrounded it and began attacking, but it was ineffective. Seeing Kazō sitting off to the side, vulnerable, the armor locked on to him and attacked. Gripping his head, multiple weapons appeared from inside of it, ready to finish him. Reaching up, Kazō gently stuck his prosthetic inside the armor, holding an explosive tag he stole from Inari’s pouch. It detonated, destroying the armor from within. When the smoke cleared, Kazō was still there. He had made a wooden shield to take most of the blast. Upon leaving the cavern, the earth spirit popped up from the ground. Hearing its telepathy, Kinsei told them that one of the spirit’s abilities would allow it to bring Miko back by sacrificing someone else. Kazō immediately volunteered to do it, but Kinsei stopped him, asking how Miko would handle not having a brother. Realizing he couldn’t do that to her, he became distraught once again. A moment later, the spirit began trembling and collapsed. Kazō jumped up, pleading it to not to grant the wish. The pile of rocks remained still and Kazō waited. Nothing happened to him, but Kasumi gave a startled cry. Kazō ran over to see Miko waking up. As he sat with her, Kinsei looked at the stone he had. The kanji for ‘’will” appeared on it and the spirit’s voice said it had used to be human, so that meant it still had some freewill left to sacrifice itself. Kinsei walked back to the Grass Village with everyone, happy that things turned out ok. Sea Beast Arc Kusa Invasion Arc Trivia *Kinsei’s hobby is training with new swords. *Kinsei wishes to test his sword skills against samurai. *Kinsei has completed 66 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Reference *Kinsei Zou is an OC created by KusaNin. *Images used pictures of Kiba for body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT